Cousins Help Each Other
by Persassy911
Summary: Nico decides to try a little something new, but ends up doing it wrong. Lucky for him, his two older cousins know just what to do.


Nico awkwardly sat in his dark cabin, staring at his index finger. The finger that he was about to put inside of his tight virgin hole. He stared at his pant button for about 2 minutes before deeply inhaling and undoing his black skinny jeans. Or at least they were supposed to be skinny jeans, but on him they were just regular jeans. He slowly pulled down his pants, and reached his hand inside of his underwear and slowly stuck his finger inside of his tight little hole. He hissed in pain as his dry finger went into his hole. Nico was in so much pain from his... experiment, that he just sat in his dark cabin for a while, staring at the wall, waiting. He was so distracted by the weirdness and the pain that he didn't even notice his cabin door creak open, or Percy and Jason walking in.

Percy turned to Jason and smirked. They had a quick little conversation with their eyes, only being torn away when they heard Nico whimper in pain, having decided to remove his totally dry finger from his virgin hole. He stopped as his eyes started to water out of pain. Jason and Percy looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Their little cousin needed there help.

The two-thirds of the baby big three (as they had been dubbed by the Aphrodite cabin) stalked over to the 13 year-old boy slowly. When they were less than a foot away Percy spoke, announcing his presence.

"Need some help Neek?" he asked cheekly. Nico spun to face them in his chair, a deep red blush invading his pale complexion. He starred at the two older boys for a few seconds before seeming to realize where his finger was. He tried to take it out of his hole quickly, but when only half of his finger was out he whimpered deeply in pain and felt some water escaping his eyes. Percy grabbed his arm to make him stop attempting to remove the digit.

"Step number one, you need to put some kind of lube on your finger." said Percy gently, reaching down to ease the finger out of the boys red, puckered, tiny little hole.

"W-what's lube?" asked Nico quietly, ejecting a chuckle from Jason and Percy.

"It can be a lot of things." informed Jason kindly. "Just as long as it makes whatever your going to stick into your perfect little hole easy to slide in so you don't hurt yourself." Nico's blush deepened, if that was even possible. Where his two older cousins really going to talk to him about sex?

"Number two, it's not going to do anything to just have a finger inside of you, you have to move it around." instructed Jason as Percy was still trying to gently remove the finger. Nico looked down in shock and embarrassment. He couldn't believe the situation he was in, one older boy pulling his finger out of his ass, and the other one was giving him masturbating advice. Wow, just when he thought his life couldn't get any weirder.

"Should we show him how Jace?" asked Percy, grinning like a devil.

"Ya Perce, I think that's a great idea." grinned Jason, all while picking Nico up off his chair, Percy having finally removed Nico's finger from his opening.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nico, a bit worried. He looked up at Jason from his place in his arms, with Jason holding Nico so his arm was under the smaller boys knees and his arm across his back. His underwear was down just enough to reveal his hole, but still cover his soft penis, while his pants were by his ankles. Jason and Percy had both gotten semi-hard from just the talk and the sight of their uneducated little cousin with his digit shoved up his ass dry.

"Just relax Neek. And tell us if were hurting you, okay?" cooed Jason gently while Percy walked over behind Jason and into Nico's line of vision. He stuck his finger in his mouth and started moving it around slowly, making it go in and quickly, licking over the top, making his teeth gently graze over part. Nico let out a whimper that was most defiantly not pain, his dick slowly hardening against Jason's stomach.

"Well that one kind of lube." chuckled Jason as Percy walked back over to his little cousins backside and slowly pushed one digit the tight array of muscle. Nico's cock popped up like a mailbox flag when Percy slightly shifted his finger.

Percy started to move his finger in and out, trying to find Nico's prostate. Nico started letting out small moans and tried to push himself down onto Percy's finger, but Jason's strong arms under his knee's stopped him.

"You ready to try another baby?" whispered Jason into Nico's ear. Nico, who was currently not capable of speaking, simply nodded rapidly, not caring about anything but the finger inside him and the arms holding him. Somehow, Percy had heard the entire conversation. He stuck another finger in his mouth quickly before shoving it up the little boys already stretched hole. Nico let out a whimper that was a mix of pain and pleasure while Jason petted the boys tangled mess of ebony hair. The son of Poseidon started going in and out faster, moving his fingers to find his little cousins prostate. Nico's cock was beining to harden against Jason's stomach, his underwear becoming wet with precum. Jason and Percy were already completely hard and both dripping precum. Percy went in as hard as he possibly could with his fingers, angling himself in a new way, finding the son of Hades prostate.

Nico moaned deeply, throwing back his head in ecstasy.

"W-what wAS T-THAT?" he whimpered out as Percy hit his prostate again.

"That's your prostate." informed Jason, petting the little boys ebony lock gently.

"What's a pro-state?" asked Nico, having to sound out the word.

"It's kind of like a button. When you hit the button, you get an orgasm." explained Jason while be lower Nico's butt down to meet Percy's thrusts. After only three hard thrusts to his prostate, Nico came hard in his underwear. Jason quickly set down Nico, unzipped his pants and jerked his erection a few times, bringing himself to orgasm. Percy had come in his pants. Jason walked over to Nico and saw a bright blush on his cheeks. He averted his gaze from Jasons eyes quickly.

"Whats wrong baby?" cooed Jason while brushing Nico's hair out of his eyes gently.

Nico mumbled something that superman couldn't hear.

"What was that baby?" asked Jason.

"I said I haven't made a mess in my underwear since I was four and I wet the bed." mumbled Nico, embarrassed.

Jason let out a chuckle and picked Nico back up, laying down on the bed with the little boy tucked in his arms, with his head under his chin. Percy walked over and layed down on the other side of Nico, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"You'd have fun little cuz?" asked Percy devilishly.

"Y-yeah." muttered Nico drowsily. He snuggled into his two older cousins and closed his eyes, feeling warm and happy.

"Night baby." whispered Jason, falling asleep with his two cousins.

* * *

**I have no idea what I'm doing, but I tried.**


End file.
